Staring
by yet-i-remain-quiet
Summary: Felicity finds herself a little distracted while Oliver is using the salmon ladder. Established Olicity.


The sound of metal hitting metal rang throughout the otherwise quiet foundry. Felicity, found her eyes drifting from the computer screen in front of her, again, to Oliver as he worked his way up the salmon ladder.

The other members of the team had all gone home for the night, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone. Felicity had been in the process of shutting her computers down for the night, but found herself distracted. She shook her head and looked back at her screen. But as the sound of the bar hitting the next rung on the ladder rang out, she found her gaze back on Oliver. Shirtless, as he pulled himself up to the highest rung.

A small sigh left her lips as she looked down to her computer. She clicked to power down her computer and her eyes flicked back up to the salmon ladder. Oliver had brought the bar back to the bottom and was starting another round.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice called out, startling her. "This is me, noticing you staring."

Felicity's eyes went wide behind her glasses, a faint blush spread over her cheeks and she quickly returned her gaze to her now blank computer screens.

 _Busted_ , Felicity thought to herself.

"I was just…" Felicity trailed off as she looked up. Oliver had dropped to the ground and was watching her with an amused smile on his face, his arms crossed against his chest.

Felicity blinked, _he_ _'_ _s enjoying this._ She snapped her mouth shut and smirked at him. _Two can play at this game._

"Well, I'm allowed to," she said. "So, I'm taking full advantage."

Oliver's brow furrowed. " _Allowed to_?" he asked. "What do you mean allowed to?"

"We're together now," Felicity stated. "Meaning, if I want to ogle my shirtless, hot boyfriend as he works out. It's well within my rights."

Oliver looked down and smiled. The smile that was reserved for Felicity. He walked over to where he had left his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Ogle away," Oliver said as he moved to stand next to Felicity, his eyes roaming over her. "As long as I get the same privileges."

Felicity's cheeks flushed and nodded as she stood on her toes to place a light kiss on Oliver's lips. Oliver cupped her cheek and returned the kiss, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. Felicity curled into his chest. Once again, amazed with how it felt as if she fit perfectly against him.

"Ready to go home?" Oliver asked quietly.

Felicity nodded, burrowing closer into Oliver's chest.

"Should we grab some food on the way home? Big Belly Burger, maybe?" Oliver asked.

Felicity sighed as she pulled back slightly from Oliver and looked up at him. "Can you make me something?" she asked.

Oliver smiled down at her, brushing the hair that had fallen out of her signature ponytail behind her ear.

"Sure," he said. "What are you feeling like?"

She picked her purse up off her desk and pulled her phone out and checked the time. Felicity pulled Oliver's arm over her shoulder as they began to walk up the stairs to leave the foundry.

"Well," she began. "It's technically closer to breakfast than dinner. Can you make me one of your famous omelettes?"

While the pair had been away, Oliver had discovered a new talent, making omelettes. Which had quickly become Felicity's new favourite meal. She found excuses for Oliver to make one almost every day. Enjoying how he looked standing over the stove.

"Of course," Oliver said as they headed out the door.

Felicity sighed happily, as she brought her arm around Oliver's waist.

"And you know," Oliver said. "It never stopped you before."

"What?" Felicity asked and pulled back to look at Oliver.

"Staring," Oliver said. "You stared, even before we were together. I noticed. I just pretended that I didn't."

Felicity's eyes narrowed as she pinched Oliver's side.

Oliver's laugh rang out as they shut the door to the foundry, the sound still made Felicity's stomach flutter. She still wasn't used to Oliver laughing. It made her smile, to hear the man she loved, the man who once said he had no happy stories, laughing so carelessly.

"Don't worry," Oliver said. "I stared too."


End file.
